


He Only Likes You (For Your Brains) - Art

by comatosebadger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Big Bang<br/>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant">Revenant's</a> fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5844322/chapters/13470145">He Only Likes You (For Your Brains)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	He Only Likes You (For Your Brains) - Art

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic = http://archiveofourown.org/works/5844322/chapters/13470145


End file.
